New Beginnings
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Because I couldn't think of a more cliche title. One or two-shots for the pairings Alexy x Kentin, and Nathaniel x Castiel. Rated T. Yaoi, slash, etc.
1. Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MyCandyLove game or any of the characters.**

**Warning: boy love. Slash. Yaoi. Whatever you want to call it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kenny!" Alexy shouted happily. "Get over here."

"It's Kentin." The boy in question said with a scowl. "Please and thank you."

"Aw, but I like calling you Kenny." Alexy said with a pout.

Kentin sighed, resigned. They'd had this argument before.

"I thought you didn't like people teasing you." Candy said, confused.

Kentin glanced at her and shrugged.

"I don't like it when people are making fun of me." He explained. "But Alexy and Armin never mean anything by it. Alexy's just an ass."

"Hey!" the blunette protested, playfully shoving his crush.

Kentin dramatically 'oomphed', falling over onto the grass.

"I'm down!" the green-eyed brunette cried out, clutching at his chest. "Candy, Armin! Avenge me!"

Armin, who was grumpy at having been forced outside by his twin brother, grinned evilly.

"With pleasure!" he said, before tackling his twin to the ground and tickling him.

Kentin sat back up, and joined Armin in tickling Alexy, reveling in the boy's laughter as Candy giggled in the background.

Only when Alexy started gasping for breath did the two boys let up.

"I hate you both." Alexy informed them with a grin after a minute, still panting.

"Oh, you know you love me." Kentin teased, winking.

Candy and Armin glanced at each other awkwardly. They knew that Alexy had a major crush on Kentin.

What they didn't know was that lately Kentin had realized that there were feelings on his side, too.

Alexy flushed slightly, before grinning. "Ah, but not everyone does. Hey, Castiel!"

Kentin turned around quickly, and groaned when he didn't see the redhead. "Damn it, Alex!"

Alexy giggled, ever amused by Kentin's fear of the redhead, and Armin's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

He was the only one who ever got away with calling his twin 'Alex', but neither of the boys acted like it was anything out of the ordinary.

Realizing that Alexy's crush might not be as hopeless as he had thought, Armin smiled, before turning to Candy.

"Milady, would you care to join me for a swim?" he asked, standing up and bowing at the girl.

"Sure!" she agreed with a laugh, accepting the hand he offered her. She would've offered for Kentin and Alexy to join them, but she had a hunch that she knew what Armin was trying to do.

Maybe some alone time was all they needed to finally get their act together…

"Want to join them?" Kentin asked as the pair walked away, tilting his head.

"Nah, I didn't bring my swim trunks." Alexy answered. "Playground?"

"Sure." Kentin said, getting up.

Alexy sighed quietly at the strip of skin that showed when Kentin's black tank top hiked up.

Damn it, he had it bad.

The two of them ended up sitting on top of the monkey bars, and Alexy challenged Kentin to see who could hang upside down longer.

Ten minutes of blood rushing to their heads later, the boys sat back up, unsure who won. They were too busy trying not to fall off the monkey bars.

"Remind me not to do that again." Kentin muttered, blinking rapidly as he tried to get the world to stop spinning.

"No problem!" Alexy cried, clutching his head.

A moment later, Kentin regained his sense of equilibrium, and noticed something.

"Woah…" he muttered.

Sunset. The sky was beautiful-yellow and orange and pink and blue.

"It matches your hair and jacket." Kentin teased.

Alexy sniffed, pretending to be offended. His blue hair and orange jacket were awesome, thank you very much!

"You're just jealous of my fashion sense." Alexy decided, sticking his tongue out.

"If you say so." Kentin said with a smirk, before the two turned back to watch the sunset.

They were quiet for the next twenty minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence.

When the sun finally disappeared on the horizon, Alexy turned towards Kentin.

Only to feel Kentin's lips on his.

As a miniature version of Alexy started dancing happily in his mind, the blunette returned the kiss, placing a hand on Kentin's cheek to bring him closer.

The two of them were unsure whether or not hanging upside down for a while before their kiss had anything to do with their light-headedness, but they were more than happy to test it.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Note: 'Candy' is the girl that the player takes over. When they start the game they choose an actual name for her, but I don't really see the point. **


	2. Chapstick

**Disclaimer: I don't own MyCandyLove.**

**Warnings: slash and kissing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Kenny!" Alexy called.

Kentin turned to the voice, ready to greet the blunette back, but suddenly found his lips occupied. Before he even had a chance to react, Alexy had pulled back.

"What did that taste like?" he demanded.

"Um…" Kentin muttered, blinking, before rubbing his lips together to try and figure out if it had a flavor. "Pina colada?"

"Correct!" Alexy cheered. "Iris and I went to the mall this weekend and found a whole bunch of weird flavors of chapstick, and I bought a few of them. We'll have to test them out."

"Looking forward to it." Kentin said with a grin, before the two headed to class.

What they didn't notice was a large group of their classmates staring after them in shock.

"What the hell?" Castiel muttered, surprised.

Nathaniel and Lysander, who were both standing right next to him, did nothing but shake their heads in bewilderment.

Further down the hall, two girls stared after the boys wistfully.

Violette had had a crush on Alexy, but he had gently let her down, informing her that he preferred boys, though they were still really good friends. Candy, on the other hand, had actually had a chance with Kentin, he'd even had a major crush on her at one point, but apparently not anymore.

* * *

"Thin Mints?"

"Mhm."

* * *

"I don't know this one."

"Raspberry sherbet Dippin' Dots."

"Really? I like this one.

"Me too."

* * *

"Cinnabon?"

"Yeah."

"That's ironic, I had one for breakfast this morning."

"Lucky."

"I'll bring you one next time."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Gingerbead?"

"Yup. Ironically it's called Gingerbread Kiss."

"Aptly named. I'm surprised they sell that this early in the year."

"It's never too early for Christmas! Or too late, I guess."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Uh…tastes familiar, but I can't place it."

"Hint: it's one of the three Halloween-themed cereals (AN: in America, at least)."

"Wait…is this Franken Berry? Whose idea was that?"

"No idea. It could be worse, there were a whole bunch of gross ones at the store I didn't get. Corndogs, bacon, pickles, macaroni and cheese."

"That's disgusting."

"Hence why I didn't get them. I happen to _like_ kissing you."

"Good, because I don't intend on stopping anytime soon."

"I can live with that."

* * *

"Pumpkin?"

"Pringles Pumpkin Pie Spice."

"Why do chip companies insist on making their chips taste sweet?"

"Oh, like the chocolate-covered Lays?"

"Yeah!"

"No idea. I'm not brave enough to try them."

* * *

"What about this one?" Alexy teased, leaning in.

Kentin pecked him on the lips, before his eyes widened happily. "Prince of LU cookies! I have got to buy some of that…"

He looked at Alexy for a moment, before tilting his head in consideration. "On second thought, I'll buy it for you."

In response, the blunette laughed, and soon no talking was to be heard…

* * *

**Please review!**

**This fandom doesn't have very many people, I know, but it's hard for me to remember to update this story if I don't get reviews, favorites, or story alert e-mails to remind me. As always, though, rude comments will be ignored and quite possibly laughed at.**


	3. Family Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game MyCandyLove or the characters.**

**Warning: mentions of slash, abuse, etcetera.**

**To Reader: Yeah, they won't be organized by which couple. Sorry. Personally I prefer Alexy and Kentin, so there will definitely be more of those two.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Francis found himself waiting in front of the local high school, where his daughter and son attended.

He was trying to impress a potential new client, and the other man had started bragging about his son. Not wanting to be outdone, Francis told him about Nathaniel. Student body president. Perfect grades. Volunteered at the local animal shelter.

Granted, Francis had never been impressed with the boy, but that didn't matter.

"Ah, there he is." He announced, seeing the tall blonde figure walk out of the high school. He gritted his teeth at the boy's attire. Why couldn't he have kept wearing the khakis, button-down shirt, and tie like a respectable lad? "Nathaniel!"

The boy glanced in their direction with a slight frown, before making his way towards them.

"May I help you, sir?" the boy asked blankly.

"I would like you to meet an associate of mine, Mr. Allan." Francis announced. "Mr. Allan, this is my son, Nathaniel."

He glared at his stepson, trying to intimidate him into playing along.

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe you're mistaken. I am not your son." Nathaniel said, eyebrows furrowing, before turning to the other man and shaking his hand. "Regardless, it is nice to meet you, Mr. Allan."

Mr. Allan returned the greeting, looking slightly confused.

"Now, Nathaniel—" Francis barely kept in a growl at the blatant disobedience. He had thought that he'd _taught_ the boy better than that.

"Sir, please do not use such familiarity with me." The blonde boy with yellow eyes murmured. "You have me mistaken for someone else."

"He called you by name." Mr. Allan pointed out.

Nathaniel nodded his head slightly. "Yes, I suppose he did, didn't he? Regardless, my actual father is in New York (1). I do wonder how this man—actually, he never introduced himself—knows my name. I do hope that I don't have another stalker."

"Wouldn't be the first time." A voice interjected.

Francis and Mr. Allan looked up to see a scowling redhead. Francis' gaze sharpened, recognizing this as the brat's rival. _Maybe he can help me make Nathaniel cooperate._

He didn't realize that the redhead was the one to help Nathaniel get out from under his thumb in the first place by suggesting emancipation.

"Young man—" Francis started, turning to the redhead.

"I mean, that fan-girl last month was creepy as hell." Castiel continued, completely ignoring Nathaniel's stepfather.

Nathaniel shuddered in distaste. "Yes, I really hope that that doesn't happen again."

"What happened?" Mr. Allan asked, concerned. He didn't know what Francis was playing at, but the young man seemed to be rather polite.

"Someone left me a bouquet of white roses drenched in animal blood. The police are investigating." Nathaniel said blankly, trying not to think too much on it. God, what if it was cat blood?! He loved cats!

Even Nina had never done something like that to Lysander, and she was absolutely obsessed!

"Then again, it's possible that it wasn't one of his fans that did it." Castiel muttered, glaring at Francis.

Not that he thought it was him, but if that's what guy he was with thought that he was implying, what did he care?

"Right. I think we're done here." Mr. Allan decided, taking hold of Francis' sleeve and pulling him away from the two boys. "It was nice meeting you, young man. I apologize for my colleague, here."

"Not a problem, sir." Nathaniel said with a smile. "Have a good day."

Francis protested weakly, but wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't very well beat his stepson like he usually did, and since Nathaniel was legally independent, Francis didn't even know where the little shit lived so that he could beat him into submission.

He had lost this battle.

* * *

"You know, there's one insult that I've never minded being called." Nathaniel murmured, gazing at the woman who allowed his father to beat him without feeling an ounce of guilt. "And trust me, Castiel has quite an arsenal at his disposal."

"And what would that be?" his mother asked, disinterested, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"A son of a bitch." Nathaniel answered, the cuss word feeling odd coming out of his mouth. "How could I disagree, when it's so true?"

He turned and left before she could say anything, leaving the woman gaping like a fish.

* * *

"So what?!" Nathaniel shouted at his sister, exasperated.

The younger girl froze in shock, not having expected him to shout at her.

"Yes, I was mean to you when we were little. I've been trying to make up for that for years! And don't you dare act like a victim, you've been tormenting dozens of people since then!" Nathaniel continued, before noticing his sister pale. "Oh yes, I'm well aware of that. Honestly, you're far worse than I ever was! Emotional pain is _much _worse than physical!"

"Like you would know!" Amber sneered, though she still looked shaken.

"Yes, I WOULD!" he yelled back. "You know exactly what our _oh so respectable_ father has done to me, what, do you think that's normal? Do you really think, after all of those _amazingly_ awkward meals where he expressed his disappointment with me that he didn't resort to verbal and emotional abuse?!"

"Y-you deserved it." Amber murmured uncertainly.

"Oh, yes, because everyone deserves to be kicked and punches and locked in a closet and locked outside for the night by the two people who are supposed to love them unconditionally." Nathaniel spat, furious. "I get home fifteen minutes late because I'm too busy with my duties as student body president and I'm stuck trying to find somewhere to sleep for the night, but you?"

He laughed harshly.

"I wonder what their reaction would be if they knew half the things you and your _clique_ get yourselves into. Tell me, does mother know about your little trip to the clinic last year? What would she say, knowing that her daughter nearly followed her footsteps in such a way?"

It was a badly kept secret from the siblings that Francis wasn't Nathaniel's biological father. For his part, Nathaniel was pleased that he wasn't actually related to the bastard, and wondered what his mother had done to drive his actual father away, or if he even knew that Nathaniel existed.

He brushed her hand away when she tried to slap him.

"How did you know about that?" Amber whispered, clenching her fists at her side.

"Locker room gossip." Nathaniel grimaced in distaste. "I would really rather not know how many of our classmates have used you, but unfortunately, 'Brain Bleach' doesn't actually exist. Someone should do something about that."

"Used me?!" she screeched furiously. "I'll have you know—"

"Yes, used you!" Nathaniel interrupted. "You're little more than a notch on their bedposts."

"Kentin—"

"Kissed you in order to humiliate you, as you did to him before his father sent him off to military school." Nathaniel said immediately. He wondered what she would say if she knew that Kentin had used an entire bottle of mouthwash afterwards. "That, and he's in a relationship with Alexy. Are you really that bad at kissing?"

She screeched furiously, lunging towards him, but he merely dodged.

He smirked.

Amber had forgotten, but they were in the hallway, and there were plenty of video cameras recording their little 'confrontation'.

His so-called parents might never believe anything bad about their precious daughter, but the principal, and indeed, everyone else at Sweet Amoris High, wasn't so blind.

It would be her word against his, and the principal trusted him enough to give him keys to the school.

If he was lucky, she would be expelled.

"Hey, Nathaniel!" a voice called.

The two siblings turned toward the end of the hall, where Castiel stood with an annoyed expression.

"Yes?" Nathaniel asked after a moment.

"The principal wants to talk to you." He said with a scowl.

"Right." Nathaniel said with a nod, walking towards the redhead. "Goodbye, Amber."

As the two started climbing the stairs, Amber could've sworn that Castiel (_her_ Castiel, the boy she'd been 'in love' with since she was six) grabbed her brother's hand.

But that couldn't be what she saw, right?

Amber wasn't so certain.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I like the idea that Francis isn't actually Nathaniel's biological father. Given what little we know of Nathaniel's family, it wouldn't surprise me if his mother wasn't faithful to Francis, or even that Nathaniel was born out of wedlock before they got married. Not that there's anything wrong with being born out of marriage, it just gives a bit more reason that Francis is abusive and his mother doesn't care. Treating him like that only because he was mean to Amber when he was little? There has to be more to it than that…**

**Therefore I made Nathaniel Amber's older brother instead of her twin, so that they have different dads. He found out who his father was, and found out that he's in New York. That doesn't mean that he's met the man, or that his biological father knows that he exists. It's just for his peace of mind.**

**Like we weren't all thinking it after finding out he was abused and his mother didn't bother to defend him. That's just as bad as what his father did.**

**God, I hate Amber. She likes to think that she's the HBIC (Head Bitch in Charge), while she's really just a spiteful bitch. She thinks that she can get away with everything just because mommy and daddy spoil the hell out of her and always believe her over her brother, and when she's punished, she blamed Nathaniel for it and tries to guilt trip him to get her out of trouble! She reminds me of Dudley Dursley, cronies and all, and Severus Snape, justifying bullying others just because Nathaniel was mean to her as a kid. She's just more physically attractive than they are. **


	4. Senior Prank

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love or any of its characters.**

**Note: this one doesn't have any pairings, it's just something I wrote up at one point before forgetting about.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Students at Sweet Amoris High School were odd enough as it was. There was never a boring day, and one could count on the students plotting with and against each other or the staff.

This day wasn't an exception.

But what set it apart from any other day?

Today, my dear readers…

Was _SENIOR PRANK DAY!_

* * *

Everyone set aside their differences in order to come up with a plan, or tried to. Even Nathaniel, 'goody two-shoes' and Student Body President, offered suggestions. He didn't usually approve of this kind of thing, so this surprised his younger sister, Amber, and the rest of his classmates, until he muttered something about the principal always making him do her work and hunt for her yappy dog.

Then they understood completely.

When he said that, Candy suggested that they dognap Kiki, but that was vetoed immediately. The woman was absolutely crazy about her dog, and most certainly wouldn't see their prank in good humor. She might not let them walk at graduation.

Buy a few dozen alarm clocks, set them to go off every five minutes, and hide them around the school?

Blow up hundreds of balloons and fill the hallway or principal's office with them?

Lame.

Lysander commented that releasing the rabbits that they had thought were meant to be dissected could be considered a prank, but they had thought that that was a rescue mission (though apparently they weren't actually going to be using them for dissections), so that didn't count.

Have a water gun and balloon fight at the end of the last day of school, targeting each other, the staff, and the underclassman.

Saran-wrap all of the staff member's cars. They wouldn't have the opportunity.

Have every student in the school wear a mask all day to confuse the teachers? Against the dress code.

The problem was that these days you were always hearing about students getting arrested for property damage, or accidentally causing someone to get hurt, or something like that, so they had to veto some of their better ideas.

Honestly, the only advantage they had was that, if they needed access to the school when no one was there, Nathaniel had the keys!

In the end, they finally had an idea that hopefully wouldn't get them into too much trouble.

* * *

"This feels suspiciously like work." Alexy muttered.

"Seriously, why did we decide on this one?" Kentin agreed, slightly winded. They'd been setting up the prank for the past two hours, and they were only in charge of this one classroom!

"Too late to stop now." Armin said. The other two looked at him.

He was sitting on the teacher's desk, playing his PSP.

"Says the guy who hasn't done anything to help." Kentin said with a sigh, tossing a dry erase board eraser at him.

Alexy laughed at his twin's yelp.

Armin got back up and glared at Kentin petulantly, before whining 'Fine!' and getting up to help.

* * *

The next morning, the principal was bombarded with complaints from the teachers about the state that they had found their classmates in.

The students smirked when they heard her shriek as they walked into the school just before classes were to begin, before putting on innocent expressions.

* * *

When the teachers had gone into their classrooms that morning, it was to find that all of the student desks were taped together with duct tape, and almost else everything that wasn't bolted down or stapled to the walls was taped to the ceiling.

* * *

They only reason that they got away with it was because there was no sign of forced entry, and the principal absolutely refused to believe that Nathaniel would have anything to do with it, much less use his own keys to do it.

She underestimated his hatred for her stupid dog. Seriously, even Castiel's mutt annoyed him less.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
